Planetary Love
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Sailor Moon, The Scouts and Gundams? Gone. What happens when Chaos is drawing near and Cupid decides to shoot his arrows at the Pilots and the girls?
1. Planetary Blood

Planetary Love By: JupiterAngel A/N: Hey peeps! Waz ^? If at least five people review this, I include another chapter! K? Anywayz, I have a computer, but NO INTERNET ACCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * bawls like a baby * Oh, well. I can ALWAYS use SCHOOL'S & DAD'S COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv lotz! READ BOTTOM NOTE!  
  
Chapter 1: Planetary Blood  
  
The Sky is enveloped in midnight black with gray clouds. A monster with long black hair and bright red eyes; screams, piercing the air with a thundering cry. Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Duo stand outside of the Winner Mansion, astounded by the monster. Due to his razor-sharp seeing, Heero notices a tiny blonde attached to the repulsive monster.  
  
"Solar Fire Kiss!" she screams, and monster is engulfed in a blaze of fire. It screams in outrage right before they hear, "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" The monster is turned to ash before their very eyes. "What happened?" Duo stuttered, scared out of his mind. "Nothing," snapped a feminine voice. Heero pulled out his gun and said, "Who are you and who do you work for?" "Why are you even asking Heero Yuy?" the voice asked. Heero glared at the now visible figure of a woman. She walked through the debris, noticed Heero's gun pulled on her and whispered, "No gun will kill me."  
  
As slow as time, Heero put the gun away. The guys noticed she was wearing an outfit almost identical to Heero's. Her golden blonde hair was tied in identical buns on the top of her head, with streamers falling to the ground. Her eyes had been a midnight color when she saw the gun, but when Heero put it away, her eyes opened slightly to reveal that the changed colors; to a crystalline blue. She wore a white shirt that ended two inches below her bosom, had a v-neck, a collar and sleeves that went to mid upper arm. The last inch of the collar, sleeves and shirt were outlined in silver. She wore pants that resembled Heero's, only at the knee cap they flared out; covering whatever shoes she was wearing. Her pants were low rise and she had a silver hoop chain wrapped around her hips. She had two silver hoops in her ears and silver bracelets adorned her wrists. "Why won't a gun kill you?" Heero asked. She didn't say anything for a moment before saying, "It just won't." "Why are you ----?" Quatre began to ask, before Duo butted in, acting like a hyper child, "How'd you kill that ugly witch?" A smirk filled her lips. "A long story, Mr. Maxwell." "Could you teach me to do what you did?" She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." "Who are you," Heero again asked her. "Serenity Usagi Tranquility Eternity Cosmos," she whispered. "Everyone calls me Serena." She was about to walk away from the Gundam Pilots, before she turned on her heel and faced them again. "He draws nearer," she whispered. "Who?" Trowa asked. She looked at the ground, "My brother, Chaos." Silence filled the air. "You wanted to know how to destroy that monster, Mr. Maxwell?" Duo nodded, "Yeah." "Then follow me."  
  
She took off running. The five looked at each other and agreed to follow her. When she finally came to a stop, the five boys were panting , while she stood there, without even breaking sweat. She opened two dark metal gates and turned to the boys, "Please come in and join me. I will tell you over tea."  
  
She gracefully walked inside. The five followed her, and to their amazement, her house was nearly see through. She sat down on a cream colored chair. She snapped her fingers and five other chairs appeared.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
They heard giggling, "Mama," a little girls voice asked, "Why am I not allowed to do that?" Serena just laughed at the little girl, "Come here sweetie." The little girl walked forward. She had the same blue eyes and blonde hair, tied in the same style as her mother. She wore a dark green tank top, that resembled Heero's and jean shorts.  
  
"Please sit gentlemen." The little girl watched every guy sit down. She then saw the maid walk in with tray of drinks. She turned her attention to her mother, "Mama," she chirped. Serena looked down at the little girl on her lap. "Yes Rini?" "Can I have cocoa? Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" Serena smiled, "Sure angel."  
  
The maid placed the tray down on the now visible coffee table. Rini was handed her mug of cocoa and she laid down on the floor to color. Slowly, the room fell into place. The floor was wood, covered by a rug. The ceiling was rounded and you could tell that the sky was painted sky color, so it looked like it was outside. The couch was white with different shades of blue pillows. Their was a portrait of Serena, Rini and young boy who looked an awful lot like Heero; on top off the fireplace and above the rest of the photos. Their was a desk with more pictures and other things gathered on top of the desk.  
  
"Wow," Duo said. Serena smiled. "Now I will tell you." The five were instant focused on what she was going to say. "I should start at the beginning. During the Silver Millennium, I was Princess Serenity Eternity Cosmos of The legendary White Moon Kingdom. The alliance, was ruled my mother. The alliance was powerful and kept peace on all planets. I regret being pacifist, but everyone lived everywhere other than the Earth and the Sun. When I was 16, were attacked. The few planetary beings, Mercurians, Martians, Juptians, Venusians, Uranians, Neptunians, Plutonians, Saturians, Lunaiarns, mixed, married and had children. Eventually, we lost track of our planetary heritage and called ourselves "humans". Right now, there are only nine full blooded planetary beings.  
  
Duo butted in, "You're the being of the moon, right?"  
  
Serena smiled and nodded, "Sadly, I am. I am from the moon, and both times I was born, I was born during a Lunar Eclipse. I am royalty, just like the other nine, but won't except my title without showing that I am worthy of receiving it. So, technically, no one is "normal". If you'd like, I would teach you the ancient ways and help you train. The only reason I am able to other planet attacks, is because while I was "dead" I trained with the dead. The only thing I will ever fear is Chaos. He will eventually come for me and the other nine. If We, me and the other nine, don't win this battle, We will lose everything that Ms. Peacecraft has worked for. Everything will turn to darkness and oblivion."  
  
The five sat speechless.  
  
She continued, "If you don't wish to join my quest, please leave and forget you ever knew me."  
  
The five discussed and decided to join Serena and the other nine on their quest to destroy Chaos and safe the world from everlasting darkness.  
  
"Mama," Rini said.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" "Auntie Amy is here."  
  
A lady with dark blue hair falling just below the nape of her neck and bright blue eyes, dressed in jeans and a sailor shirt (think school shirt- Mina's). She smiled and told the little girl next to her to play with Rini. The little girl's brown bangs covered half of her face and one of her blue eyes that matched her mothers. She wore jeans and a dark blue turtle neck. She and Rini instantly began coloring together.  
  
"Hello Amy," Serena said and the gestured to boys, "Please meet Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang. Gentlemen, meet Crystallia Amy Athena Miziuno of Mercury."  
  
Amy smiled, "The little one is Tina."  
  
"They'd like to learn of their planetary heritage and help us Ames."  
  
Amy nodded. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"I will," Duo said.  
  
Amy set up some equipment and began scanning Duo for planetary powers. "Serena.", her voice trailed off, making Serena and the others worry.  
  
"Hmm.", Serena said. "Interesting. Every. Never thought that was possible."  
  
"What not possible?" Duo asked.  
  
"It says hear that your father is from Venus and your mother from Saturn. Usually Saturns' and Venus' blood don't blend together."  
  
"What powers does he have Ames?"  
  
"All."  
  
"Hey!" a came another girl's voice. She was almost a spitting image of Serena and Rini. She wore her blonde hair in a red bow. She had a simple red miniskirt, black army boots, black coat slung over her shoulder and white halter top. She wore a gold necklace with a red heart attached.  
  
"Hi Mina," Serena said.  
  
"What's Ames looking nuts about?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell's powers," Serena said. "Gentlemen meet Aphrodite Mina Venus Aino of Venus. Mina meet Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang."  
  
"Hey!" Mina grinned, "Hey Ames, what's up with Duo's blood type?"  
  
"He has all of Venus' and Saturns' powers Mina."  
  
"What?" Mina gasped and her eyes widened.  
  
A/N: What's up with Duo's blood? Find out! Vote peeps! Michelle/Quatre & Mina/Duo have been picked. Serena/Heero/Raye Trista/Trowa Lita/Wufei/Amara Amy/Trowa Amy/Trowa/Trista Serena/Heero Lita/Wufei Amara/Wufei 


	2. Daddy

Planetary Love   
Author's note: Hey people! What's up? Sry if the first chapter messed with your brain and hope this chapter answers any or all of your questions.   
Serena/Heero/Raye=2   
Lita/Wufei/Amara=1   
Amy/Trowa/Trista=0   
Lita/Wufei=1   
Amara/Wufei=0   
Amy/Trowa=0   
Trista/Trowa=0   
Serena/Heero=7   
Kit-Kat: If I don't get enough votes for Amara/Wufei, I will consider doing a Amara/Trieze. Same goes for Trista and Trowa, then Trista and Zechs. Happy? Sry if I can't be perfect!   
PLEASE STOP PAIRING ANYONE WITH HEERO! Unless of course you want it to be a Heero/Serena/Raye or Serena/Heero fic, alright? Thanx. VOTING IS STILL ON! PLEASE ONLY VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT! If you'd like a lemon or lime (2 guys and a girl or 2 girls and a guy) in the story- PLEASE ASK!!!!! Any questions, please email me at becasteckangel@hotmail.com, thanx a lot. I NEED THE VOTES BY THE FOURTH OR FIFTH CHAPTER!!! I write the story before hand and then revise as I update, k? AND SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO USE .html AND .txt!!! PRETTY PLEASE! luv lotz, jupangel0:)   
  
  
Chapter 2: "Daddy"   
  
  
Mina gasped, "Saturn? HOW ON EARTH???? That's IMPOSSIBLE Ames, right? Besides, Venus and Saturn are complete opposite in powers!"   
  
  
"Mina. Shut. Up." snapped a voice. Everyone turned to see two new women. A brunette in black billowing pants (if you go to Family Martial Arts Center, you know the pants I'm talking, err, writing about.) and green yoga shirt. Her emerald green eyes were plastered with her brown bangs and her ponytail was almost out of its ponytail. The other woman had jet black hair with purple highlights and violet eyes, scanning the Gundam Pilots. She wore the same pants as the brunette and a red sports bra, showing her well worked abs.   
  
  
"Nice of you to join us Raye, Lita."   
  
  
"Hey Rena, what are these guys doin' here???" the brunette asked curiously.   
  
  
"To train with our mission. Lita, Raye, I'd like you to meet Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang. Gentlemen I'd like you to meet Emberlene Raye Hestia Hino of Mars and Flora Litanya Demeter Kino of Jupiter," Serena stated.   
  
  
The raven haired woman glared, "Only if they are willing and able. Mr. Yuy and Mr. Chang have some Mars powers."   
  
  
Amy continued scanning for planet powers on Trowa, "A Mercurian. Mother is from Jupiter, Father Mercury and Pluto."   
  
  
Lita smirked, "Sweet. Someone to train. Hope your good with martial arts and gymnastics."   
  
  
Amy continued scanning Wufei, "Mars, Jupiter and Uranus. Nice work Raye. Basic fighting and stubborn groups. Not a surprise." Amy continued to scan, while a sandy tomboy in formal dress suit and loose tie walked in with a curly aquamarine haired lady in a dress suit, a dark haired young girl in a school outfit and tall woman who looked about 27 in a business suit walked in.   
  
  
"Hello," Serena said softly. "I'd like you to meet Uranus Amara Gaia Ten'ou of Uranus, Tranquility Michelle Amphirite Kai'ou of Neptune, Mortality Hotaru Persephone Tomoe of Saturn and Inquilty Trista Coronis Meiou of Pluto. Ladies, please welcome Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang."   
  
  
Trista spoke, "The Gates of Time were accurate in their timing, princess."   
  
  
"Thank you Tris," Serena said. "No need for titles. You know I despise them."   
  
  
"Rena, Mr. Winner's blood is of Venus/Moon/Neptune and Mercury," Amy said. Serena nodded and answered Quatre's puzzled face, "That mean Amy, Mina, Michelle and I will be training you Quatre."   
  
  
Amy began scanning Heero, before she almost dropped the computer on the floor. "Serenity…," she spoke Lunarian. Serena looked at Amy surprised. "Yes," she responded. "He's the… you look for yourself."   
  
  
Serena's eyes studied the computer, her eyes widened in surprise. "Amy, There's NO WAY, that's possible…" she whispered before fainting.   
  
  
Rini, the spitting image of Serena, saw her mother collapse and began sobbing. Raye walked swiftly over the child and picked her up, comforting the sobbing child in her arms. Amara swiftly stride over and gently and carefully picked up her precious "kitten" princess.   
  
  
Duo curious as a child ask Amy, "What's got her shocked?"   
  
  
Amy hung her head, "I shouldn't be the one to tell you, but I may as well. Princess… um… Serena's soul mate when we were princesses was a man of the Earth and Sun. The same powers he had, show up on Heero's planetary powers. The prince was the most feared soldier, I guess that's way she loved him, but no one knows except our princess." After a pause, "Heero you will have to be trained by all of us, except the children. They too are learning."   
  
  
"Cosmos will also need to train him," Amara coolly replied.   
  
  
Amy nodded.   
  
The guys were ushered into their rooms, where they found all sorts of clothing. Duo changed into a pair of black jeans and black tank top with a black leather coat slung over his shoulders. Heero changed into a pair of blue jeans, white tank top under a blue-green-white plaid unbuttoned dress shirt. Quatre changed into a pair of tan dress pants, blue dress shirt and green vest. Trowa changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and dark green dress shirt with the first couple buttons unbuttoned, revealing a blank tank top. Wufei changed into black baggy pants and red tank top. The five turned to see the little girl who was a spitting image of Serena, Rini. She wore a black velvet skirt that fell to her ankles and a dark blue men's' tank top, which looked a lot like Heero's. She was running from someone.   
  
  
"Rini!" they heard Serena shout.   
  
  
She was dressed in black velvet dress pants and white dress shirt with the last two and top two buttons unbuttoned.   
  
  
"Serenity!"   
  
  
The younger version of her hid behind Heero's legs. "Save me Daddy!" she whined.   
  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow when Rini called him "Daddy".   
  
  
Serena smiled at Heero, "Hello Daddy."   
  
  
His eyes widened more when she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
  
"Rini, quit hiding behind Daddy's legs, so we can go out to dinner."   
  
  
The little girl peeked her head out from behind Heero's legs, "ONLY if Daddy gives me a piggy back ride!"   
  
  
Serena looked up at Heero and rested her hands on her hips, "And daddy better agree, or NO ONE gets dinner."   
  
  
Heero smirked, "Fine then." He bent down and Rini wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.   
  
  
A messy brown haired boy with eyes matching Serena's, ran down the hall and tugged on her shirt. "Mommy! It's time to go! I'm hungry!" he whined.   
  
  
"We're coming Seyia. Go on, get in the car."   
  
  
The boy ran down the stairs to his friends.   
  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei followed Seyia. Heero offered Serena his elbow, which she slipped her hand in.   
  
  
End of Chapter 2!   
  
  
Author's note: Please vote for the following couples ONLY please!   
  
Serena/Heero/Raye   
Lita/Wufei/Amara   
Amy/Trowa/Trista   
Lita/Wufei   
Amara/Wufei   
Amy/Trowa   
Trista/Trowa   
Serena/Heero   



	3. The beginning of it all

AN: OKAY PEOPLE! Nobody is voting, so I've come ^ w/ a solution. I will write several different version of this story. The first will be with the pairings are followed: Serena/Heero/Raye, Amy/Trowa/Trista, Lita/Amara/Wufei, Michelle/Quatre and Mina/Duo. The second story will have the following parings: Serena/Heero, Mina/Duo, Michelle/Quatre, Amara/Wufei and Amy/Trowa. The third story will be Serena/Heero, Mina/Duo, Michelle/Quatre, Lita/Wufei and Trista/Trowa. Unless somebody has a say in this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPEAK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv lotz, JupAngel0:)   
Chapter 3: The beginning of it all   
  
"That was a great dinner!" Serena said. "I think you've over done yourself again Lita."   
  
Lita nodded.   
  
"Is there desert, Aunite Lita?" a blond haired-brown highlighted girl asked. Her hair was tied in two braids that ended in two red bows. Her eyes looked exactly like Duo's.   
  
"Yes, Duet." Lita nodded.   
  
"Really?" A boy with bangs in his eyes. The rest of his light brown hair with a tint of blonde in it was tied in a braid. His eyes matched Mina's.   
  
"Yes, Mike. How 'bout you and Duet go get it?"   
  
The twins raced off.   
  
Quatre looked at Serena. "Are these children yours?"   
  
Serena smiled, "Do you believe in time travel?"   
  
Quatre shook his head.   
  
"You should. These children are ours, only in the future. None of us, except Trista, that know who their father's are."   
  
"Oh." was his response.   
  
Serena smiled, knowing it was hard to believe in time travel.   
  
"Daddy," Rini chirped.   
  
Heero looked up at the little girl.   
  
"May I sit on your lap?"   
  
"NO!" cried Seyia. Rini glared at Seyia. The glare resembled Heero's. "You sat on his lap last time! It's my turn!"   
  
"No," Rini snapped. "It's my turn!"   
  
And thus, World War 5,692 occurred. Heero raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Seyia Michael! Serenity Michelle!"   
  
The twins stopped arguing and hung their heads. Mommy rarely called them by their full names.   
  
"How 'bout you both sit on Daddy's lap? IF you are going to continue fighting, neither of you will sit on Daddy's lap and I will."   
  
Heero blushed lightly.   
  
Both nodded and sat on Heero's lap, talking to him about whatever they could think about.   
  
Now that everyone had moved into the living room, Rini feel asleep on Heero's lap, clutching his shirt.   
  
Seyia, Mike, a young boy with sandy hair with black streaks tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes, named Luke, a boy named Andy who had black/green-brown hair with red eyes, Alix, who had brown hair and black eyes with green flecks, and a boy named Shane with brown hair with black highlights that was messy and dark blue almost violet colored eyes, were playing cards.   
  
Michelle and Quatre were talking about their violins and other instruments.   
  
Amara and Wufei were arguing about whether or not Amara was a "Weak Onna".   
  
Mina and Duo were laughing at how stupid Amara and Wufei sounded.   
  
Lita and Raye were leaning against the book shelf. Lita was listening to her lover argue with Wufei. Raye was watching everything going on around her.   
  
Amy and Trowa were playing chess with Tina watching curiously.   
  
Duet, a girl named Mia, who had long wavy blonde hair tied in a ponytail and aqua colored eyes, her twin, Mairah, who had long wavy aquamarine colored hair and baby blue eyes, another girl named Rachel, who had black hair with violet and brown streaks that tied in a bun with violet-blue eyes, and the last girl was named Leann, had black hair with Lita's bangs and high ponytail with green eyes, were talking about how cute Seyia, Mike and Luke were.   
  
Serena her little daughter sleeping on Heero's lap and it tugged at her heart. She hadn't been in love for over 1,521 years. 21 years in earth's time (she's 21). She gracefully walked over to Heero. "Would you like me to take Rini off your hands?"   
  
Heero nodded. She tenderly picked up the little girl, but her hands gripped Heero's shirt tightly. She whispered in Lunarian to the child and she let go of Heero's, to clutch Serena's. Serena gave Heero a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs.   
  
Raye watched her lover walk up the stairs.   
  
Heero felt something inside him stir, so he followed her upstairs and followed her to Rini's room.   
  
Raye noticed this. 'I guess I have another lover. Hmm.' she mused.   
  
When Heero reached Rini's room, he heard her singing to the little girl. Rini closed her Prussian eyes and fell asleep. Serena sang for a little bit longer, before silently walking out of the room. By the time she closed Rini's door, everyone had gone to bed. She sighed softly, and her eyes showed the sadness that remained. Two arms wrapped around tightly around her waist and someone's chin was resting on her shoulder. She knew it was Heero. She looked at him, eyes full of curiosity.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her.   
  
"I'd love to."   
  
He took her hand and they began waltzing with no music. She rested her head against his chest and smiled. She pulled away to study his face. He then dipped her and his lips captured hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly against him . They both reluctantly pulled apart. Her cheeks were tinted a light rose, making them stand out against her pearl-white skin. He gave her a small smile. They kissed once more and headed to their separate bedrooms.   
  
Serena   
Serena leaned up against her bedroom door, "Thank you Heero. I needed that so very much." 


End file.
